


Out of My Head

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Spencer Reid, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a particularly taxing case, Reid just wants to not have to think for once. Morgan offers to take him out of his head.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305
Collections: Anonymous





	Out of My Head

Spencer is the one who initiates the kiss, pressing his long fingers along Derek's jaw as he pulls the other man close, pressing their lips together. Derek makes a surprised little noise against his mouth, not having expected it at the moment, but it only takes a second before he responds. Their lips move against each other, frantic and hungry, and Spencer opens his mouth against Derek's, swiping his tongue against his partner's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Soon there's a tongue pressing back at him, climbing into his mouth and sweeping along the backs of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, making him dizzy with want. It's hot and desperate and everything that Spencer needs right now. He can't help the way his hips against Derek's, can't help the way that he pulls Derek toward him as he backs himself against the door of his apartment, can't help the way his erection is slowly growing with every curl of the other's tongue. 

There's a hand pressing lightly against his chest and suddenly Derek is pulling away. Spencer lets out a panting, breathy whine, mouth still open as he cracks his eyes open to look at Derek in confusion. "Pretty boy, pretty boy slow down," says the other man. Spencer takes a moment to look him over- his lips are kiss swollen and his eyes are dark and blown wide, a clear sign of enjoyment. The hand that isn't on his chest is curled around his waist far too loosely than Spencer would prefer at the moment. 

For a split second, Spencer lets himself frown. "Do you not-"

Derek's eyes widen. "No, I do," he assures him. "God, I want you so bad." Spencer nods, going back in for another kiss. Derek indulges him for a moment, licking deep into his mouth, but when Spencer pulls back and tries to move his kisses to his neck, there's a hand in his hair gently pulling his lips away from the skin of Derek's pulse point. Derek looks like he's trying very hard to keep himself from getting too turned on, and Spencer whines again because talking isn't exactly what he wants to be doing right now. "Reid, is this something that _you_ want to be doing?"

Spencer blinks at him for a moment, confused. "Yeah," he breathes, brow furrowing, "why wouldn't I?"

The man in front of him frowns back at him, biting his lip. "I'm not stupid, kid. I saw how much this case affected you." Spencer looks away at that, trying to hide his reaction. He knows that. Derek's hand finds his cheek and gently guides his head so that he's forced to look at him again. "I just want to make sure you're not doing this because it's some fucked up sort of coping mechanism. Because if it is, I'm stopping it right here. I'm not about to take advantage of you like that."

"It's not," Spencer rushes to assure him. He leans forward again, only to be stopped for a third time. Annoyed now, he lets out a huff, fixing Derek with a _look_. "Derek. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. You should know me well enough to know that."

Derek still looks unsure, clearly having sensed how desperate Reid had been just a few moments before. "I know, but..."

Spencer lets his arms slide from Derek's cheeks down his chest to rest on his hips. "I want it. And yeah, maybe I want to get out of my head a little too. But it's not like that. This is something I've thought about for a while, not something that I think I need because we had a bad case." He goes to press his lips against Derek's, soft and chaste, and this time Derek lets him. He pulls back, searching the other man's face for a reaction. "Okay?"

He watches his partner think about it for a few seconds, before he ultimately makes a decision that ends with Derek being the one to surge forward and press their lips together. Spencer makes a happy little noise in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around Morgan's back, pulling him closer. They kiss deeply, sweetly, taking their time now as opposed to the desperately frantic way from earlier. That, however, didn't last long, because soon Spencer was pulling back and bringing his mouth to Morgan's neck, this time without argument from his partner.

He gets to work sucking a trail of hot kisses along the skin just below his jaw, moving lower and lower with each gasp from the other man. "Reid," he moans, and that hand comes back to his hair and pulls, making him shudder with the sensation. "We better move this to the bedroom or I'm going to end up fucking you against the door," Derek tells him gruffly, and Spencer has to resist the urge to say that he wouldn't mind that at all. Instead he just nods against Derek's neck and lets the other man guide him through the apartment until they're bumping against the doorframe of his bedroom. They stumble inside and quick as lightning Spencer finds himself sitting on the bed with Derek crawling onto the mattress in front of him, looking at him with love and hunger in his eyes. That hand is back in his hair, pulling him forwards, his lips claimed once more.

They kiss, open mouthed, tongues licking at each other, lips sucked on and bitten at. Derek pulls back for only a moment before he goes to attack Spencer's neck. He presses a series of wet, open mouthed kisses to his pulsepoint before licking up the side of his neck and focusing his efforts on sucking a hickey just below his ear. Spencer _whines_ at the sensation, lets Derek press him into the mattress and scrape his teeth along the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"Shirt, off," Spencer pants, and Derek sits back on his heels long enough for both of them to struggle out of their shirts. Derek goes back to mouthing at his neck, and Spencer reaches down between them to work at both of their belt buckles. He pops the button of Derek's jeans and without even taking his mouth away, the older man slides them off one handed. Spencer makes quick work of his own pants, and by the time he pulls the second leg past his foot Derek is closing his mouth around one of his nipples. 

His back arches off the bed and his hands scramble to find purchase against Derek's back as he moans. His partner laves and sucks at his nipple before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment. One of his hands slides down his stomach and he rubs at Spencer's erection with the heel of his palm, reducing the man beneath him to a series of breathy gasps and whimpers. 

"Derek," he gasps when the older man does something particularly wicked with his mouth, "Derek, please."

Derek doesn't stop the movement of his hand, speaking his words directly against Spencer's nipple. "Please what, pretty boy?" he asks, coy and teasing. "What do you want?"

"G-god, anything," he grits out. "Everything."

"Anything?" Derek asks, looking up to see Spencer nodding frantically above him. He gets an idea in his head, and he smirks against his chest as he says, "Wanna suck my cock?"

He isn't surprised by the almost desperate way Spencer flushes and nods at the suggestion- he's always been a bit of a cockslut. Derek leans back and lets Spencer move out of the way so that he can lean back against the headboard and kick off his boxers. His erection on full display, he spreads his legs a bit and gives Reid a look. "Well?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

That's all he really has to do to get Spencer crawling toward him. He watches as the younger man gets on his knees, leans down toward the V in his legs and reaches for his dick with those long fingers. Derek lets out a sigh when his hand wraps around him, giving him a few cautionary pumps, and not long after Spencer is leaning in and licking at the head with his tongue. Derek sucks in a breath and tries not to buck his hips and lips wrap around the tip. Spencer swirls his tongue expertly before loosening his jaw and sinking down further onto Derek's cock, pressing his tongue along the underside and hollowing his cheeks with each bob of his head.

"God, pretty boy," Derek moans, tangling his hand in the other man's hair like he knows he likes. He tightens his grip, tugging on the strands which makes Reid moan around his cock, the vibrations sending tingles up his spine. "You take my cock so well, good boy." His words earn him another moan and an enthusiastic head bob before Spencer pulls back and surges forward, kissing him roughly. 

When he pulls back, he looks a bit dazed as he says, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Fuck." Derek closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headboard. If you'd have told him that Spencer Reid would be able to say anything like that without blushing just a year ago, he'd have called you crazy. But now, after months of sleeping with each other, it didn't surprise him anymore. He still found it incredibly hot, though. 

Spencer wraps his mouth around his cock once more and sinks down, bobbing his head and sucking. Derek's free hand seeks out one of Reid's and he laces their fingers together, squeezing gently. He feels his partner squeeze back, permission to go ahead. Slowly, Derek begins to thrust shallowly up into Spencer's mouth.

When Spencer simply moans in response, he increases his thrusts, fucking into his mouth until he could feel the head of his cock brush against the back of his throat every time. He kept Spencer's head in place with the hand tight in his hair, using him for his own pleasure. Reid was making these wet little choking noises below him, the hand that wasn't holding Morgan's gripping tight at his thigh like he was afraid to let go. His grip on Morgan's hand, however, never tightened, so he kept going.

When Spencer's hand left his thigh to drift down to his own erection, it took Morgan a moment to notice. When he did, though, he removed his hand from Reid's hair and slapped at it, roughly bringing it back to land on his thigh. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asks darkly. Reid whines around his cock, but his hand stays put this time. Derek fucks his mouth for a few moments longer before he has to stop or he'd cum. His hand back in Reid's hair, he pulls him off of his cock so that he's sitting up and facing him, leaning forward enough that he is forced to hold himself up with his hands. 

Derek almost comes just looking at Spencer. His face is flushed a deep red, hair messy, eyes distant and hazy from being fucked. His lips are red and puffy and slicked with spit that dribbles down his chin. He looks thoroughly fucked and content, a dazed little smile on his face. "You out of your head yet?" Derek asks.

"Getting there," Spencer answers. His voice is wrecked from the blowjob and it's so goddamn hot that Derek cant resists grabbing him by the wait and flipping them over, pressing the younger man into the mattress.

"Good," he says, leaning down to nip at his ear. "Promise I'll get you the rest of the way, baby boy. Just tell me what you want."

Spencer let out a noise like the breath had just been punched out of him. He was only silent for a moment before he said, "The cuffs. All of it," a response that had Derek moaning at just the thought. He leaned back before getting off the bed, padding over to the closet to get the stuff. He made his way back to the bed fairly quickly before getting to work. He brought out a pair of padded cuffs, gently helping Spencer turn onto his stomach before bringing his hands behind his back and snapping the cuffs around his wrists. He got out the spreader bar, which he got around his legs and then the ball gag which he fastened around the back of his lover's head. Last he took out a little bell, which he placed in Spencer's open palm. With the gag, safe words weren't an option, so the bell served as a call for Derek to stop if Spencer needed it. They almost never needed it.

Derek grabbed the lube as well before leaning over Spencer, bound and gagged and panting around the ball in his mouth. "You want me to finger you now?" Derek asked, and Spencer moaned around the gag, nodding enthusiastically. Derek cooed at the sight, opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. "Yeah? Want me to stretch you out nice and open, make you ready to take my cock?" He pressed the tip of his finger against Spencer's rim, teasing him until Spencer tried bucking his hips back in an attempt to get it to go in. Derek chuckled at him, reaching with his free hand to hold his hips still. "Little slut, be patient," he chastised. Spencer moaned in response. 

Finally, he pushed his finger in, working it in slowly until it couldn't go any further. He began fucking Spencer with it, holding him in place as he went at it. Soon he was able to add a second, and a third, and then he was spreading his fingers and angling them just right so that they'd hit that special spot deep inside him. 

He knew he'd hit is as soon as Spencer's moans got louder and more desperate, the younger man squirming against the sheets under his grip. "Yeah, you like that, baby boy?" Derek simpered, making sure to hit his prostate dead on. "You're so pretty like this, falling apart on just my fingers like the slut you are. So needy for a cock in your ass like nothing else even matters. Fucking stupid for my dick." He adds a fourth finger, pushes against his prostate even harder. Spencer keens, and a noise that's half-scream and half-sob makes its way past the gag and he comes, twitching. 

Derek fucks him through it before pulling his fingers out. Even though he'd just come, Spencer whimpers at the loss, feeling pitifully empty. He stills wants more. Derek notices.

"You still want me to fuck you, pretty boy?" he asks, far gentler than the dirty talk he'd been spewing moments before. When Spencer nods into the pillows, Derek squeezes his ass reassuringly. "I'm gonna slick up. Ring the bell when you're ready," he says. He takes his time pouring the lube onto his hand, jerking himself off to coat himself with the substance. He watches Spencer lay on the bed in front of him, still breathing heavy in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He notices how he experimentally tries to close his legs, and hears how he whimpers, almost inaudibly, when the movement is stopped by the spreader bar. Derek has to squeeze the base of his cock with his hand to keep from coming right then and there. 

A moment later, Spencer rings the bell, and Derek finds himself thinking, thank god. "Alright, pretty boy," he warns, getting himself up on his knees so that he can position his cock against Reid's hole. "Get ready."

Slowly, he begins to push in, watching as his cock is all but sucked in by Reid's greedy hole. He moans at the sensation of the younger man around him. He can hear Spencer panting into the sheets, punctuated by desperate little whines every time Morgan sinks deeper. 

"Yeah, there we go," he says, thrusting shallowly as he works his way to the base. "Take me." A little while longer, and he's pressing his hips into Reid's ass, his entire cock inside the other man. "Mm, you take my cock so well, baby boy," he praises, earning a high-pitched moan. "You ready for me to move?" 

Reid nods, so he slowly begins to pull out before thrusting back in. He fucks him slow and sensually, trying to grind as deep as he can get into him. Reid's moaning beneath him and Morgan isn't faring much better, the tight heat of the younger man around him proving to be almost too much. "God, you're a vice," he grits out. He keeps going like that, even when Reid tries to wiggle his hips to spur him on, even when he whines and whimpers around his gag, even though Morgan himself wants to let loose and just pound into him like there's no tomorrow. He wants to tease him first, get him worked up and crying for it before finally giving him what he wants. 

"You want more, baby boy?" he teases as he grinds into him relentlessly. "You gotta beg for it, cry for it, like the little bitch you are. Beg like a slut for me."

Reid complies beautifully. Morgan can tell he's trying to beg around the gag in his mouth from the broken noises he's bombarded with, and after a few more thrusts those half-words turn into cries. Spencer squirms and whimpers and lets out little sobs of desperation, and that's good enough for him. "Good boy," he coos before he pulls his dick almost all the way out and pushes back in again, fast and hard. Spencer yelps and shudders underneath him, but the bell doesn't ring, so he keeps going.

Morgan fucks Reid like he's an animal. He pounds into him without remorse, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. He holds Spencer by the hips, keeping him from moving as he uses him like a toy. He angles his hips a different way and Spencer sobs in pleasure, his prostate being stimulated all over again. Derek's thrusting forward, pounding the sensitive nerves, all while pulling him back onto his cock at the same time. It's heaven, and Spencer feels completely blissed out. His eyes roll back into his head. He can feel the drool on his chin but he doesn't even care, not when Morgan's making him feel like _this_. 

He thinks he's babbling, but he can't tell because the gag isn't letting him speak real words. He squirms, but Morgan holds him in place. He cries, because he's so overwhelmed and that's about the only thing he can do right now. He loses himself in the way Morgan pounds into him, in the way one of his hands tangles in his hair and presses him further into the mattress, in the way that Morgan says, "God, look at you, just letting me use you like the slut you are."

Spencer comes again, his body shaking with the force of it. He can feel himself drifting away, slipping out of sync with his real body, lost in the pleasure. He registers that Derek keeps going, one, two, three, more thrusts, before he's coming too, milking himself in Reid's ass until neither of them can stand it any longer, sensitive from overstimulation. 

Reid makes a pathetic little whining noise and Morgan pulls out, or maybe it's _because_ Morgan pulls out. Either way, when the older man reaches to take the un-rung bell out of his hand, he sags into the pillows in exhaustion. 

Yeah, he'd been taken out of his head alright.


End file.
